wscworldsongcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lista uczestników
A''' AaRON ''- U Turn'' Activ - Visez Ada Szulc ''- Fields Of Gold'' Adele ''- Rolling in the Deep'' Adele ''- Rumour Has It'' Adele - Set Fire to the Rain Adele - Skyfall Adrian Gaxha - Skandali Adrianne - As one Agnes ''- Love Love Love'' Agnes - On And On Agnieszka Falborska ''- Millhaven'' AGONY - Elena Iliadi Aisha ''- What for ?'' Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau Alan ''- Ballad'' Alain Clark ''- Blow Me Away'' Alanis Morissette - Guardian Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Alenka Gotar - Cvet Z Juga Alesha Dixon -''' The Boy does nothing Alex Clare - Too Close Alex, Jorge y Lena - Estar Contigo Alex Mica - Dalinda Alexander Rybak - Leave Me Alone Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexandra Burke ''- Hallelujah'' Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat Alexandra Stan feat. Carlprit - 1.000.000 Alexia - A volte si a volte no Alice Avery - Oops Baby Alina Devecerski ''- Flytta på dej'' Alina Devecerski ''- Ikväll Skiter Jag i Allt'' Alizée ''- À Contre-courant'' Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans Alizée - La Isla Bonita Alla Pugaczova - Wsio mogut koroli Alpines - Cocoon Alsu ''- Samoe glavnoe'' Alyosha ''- Sweet People'' Alyosha - Ti Uydesh Alyosha ''- Toczka na kartye'' Alžběta Kolečkářová - Andělskej flám Amaral - Hacia Lo Salvaje Amaury Vassili - Lucente Stella Amel Bent - Je reste Amel Bent - Ma Philosophie Amelia Lily ''- You Bring Me Joy'' Amethystium - Treasure '' Amy MacDonald ''- Slow it Down Ana Isabelle ft. Chino & Nacho - La Vida Es Bella Ana Simonovska - Prijatel Anastasia Prikhodko - Yasnovidyashchaya Anastasia Viennikova - Shining In Twilight Andra - Something New Andre Without - Your Love Andrea ''- Haide Hopa'' Andrea Bocelli & Laura Pausini - Vivere (Dare to live) Andrea Demirovic - Odlazim Andrea Marullo - Come L'eco Di Una Voce Andreea Balan - Trippin Ángel Capel - Solo pienso en ti Angelika Agurbash - Reka Anggun ''- Saviour'' Ania Rusowicz ''- Ja i Ty'' Ania Rusowicz - Ślepa miłość Ani Lorak - Shady Lady Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak ''- Sprosi'' Ani Lorak ft. Timur Rodrigez - Uvlechenie Animal Drama - Spordipäev Anine Stang -'' Dominoes'' Anjeza Shahini - Ne pasqyre Anjeza (Shahini) - Nkenesja me e mire Anjulie ''- Brand New Bitch'' Anjulie ''- Stand Behind The Music'' Antique ''- Die For You'' Antonia - Marionette Anna Abreu ''- Are you ready'' Anna Eriksson - Garden of Love Anna Maria Jopek - Ale jestem Anna Kaenzig ''- Vespa'' Anna Patrini ''- Laleczka z saskiej porcelany'' Anna Rossinelli - In love for a while Anna Tovmasyan - Khosqern Avelord En Annalisa - Senza Riserva Annalise Psaila ''- Melodija Ta' Hajti'' Anne Book - Samba Samblero Anne Mattila ''- Tyynyyn jäljet jää'' Annely Cole - Need You Annie Cotton ''- Moi, Tout Simplement'' Antique ''- Opa Opa'' Anri Jokhadze - I'm A Joker Apocalyptica ft. HIM & Lauri - Bittersweet Ardian Bujupi ''- Rise to the Top'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Engjejt qajnë'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Perfekt'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Shpirt i Mbytur'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Si Shiu'' Arina Domski - Ave Maria Caccini Arina Domski - Nikto ne vinovat Arina Domski - Prosto Ljubov Arina Domski - Ti Amero Armin Muzaferija ''- S tobom bez tebe'' Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Artur Andrus - Królowa nadbałtyckich raf Artur Andrus - Piłem w Spale, spałem w Pile Asaf Avidan - One day Atiye - Budur Atiye - Kal Aqua ''- Playmate To Jesus'' Aura Dione ''- Friends'' Aurea - The Only Thing That I Wanted Aurela Gaçe - Boom Boom Boom Aurela Gaçe - Ja Ke Nge Aurela Gaçe ''- Tranzit '' Aurela Gaçe ft Dr.Flori & Marsel - Origilnaje '' Auryn - ''Last Night On Earth Ayumi Hamasaki ''- Crossroad'' Ayumi Hamasaki - Marionette Avril Lavigne ''- Alice '' AySel ''- Don't Let The Morning Come'' Aysel - Fallin AySel - Tonight Aysel & Arash - Always Azealia Banks ''- Luxury'' Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 B''' Barbana ''- Hajna Hajna'' BASS - Where is the Love Baiyu - Take A Number Belinda - Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama Bengü - İki Melek Bereczki Zoltán - Kerek egész Bermuda - Minden Walódi Benevolent Demise - Storytime Bernhoft - C'mon Talk Beth Ditto - I Wrote The Book '' Beyonce - ''End Of Time Beyonce - Why don't you love me '' Biagio Antonacci ''- L'evento Biljana Sečivanović ''- Nema nade'' Bir Melek Vardi ''- Model'' Birgit Õigemeel - 365 days Birgit Õigemeel Violina ''- You're Not Alone'' Blue Cafe - Love Song Blue Cafe ''- Noheo'' Bjork - Moon Boaz Mauda ''- The Fire In Your Eyes'' Bogdan Vladau ''- Hila'' Bonnie Tyler ''- Total Eclipse of the Heart'' BOY - Little Numbers Brainstorm ''- A Day Before Tomorrow'' Brenda Walsh - Porn Site Brodka ''- Granda'' Brooke ''- Love not war'' Brooke Candy - Everybody does Brooke Fraser - Something in the Water Bryan Rice feat. Julie Curtain - Call Buranovskiye Babushki - Dlinnaja beresta i kak sdelat' iz nee Buranovskiye Babushki - Party For Everybody Burcu Güneş - Oflaya Oflaya Bustamante - A Contracorriente '''C Can Banomo - Love me Back Caotico ''- Sunrise Confessions '' Carlos Costa ''- Queres Que Eu Dance ?'' Cascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor Cascada - Summer of Love Cassandra Steen ft. Adel Tawil ''- Stadt'' Carola - Invincible Catalin Josan - Walking On Fire Catarine Pereira ''- Canta Por Mim'' Ceca Raznatovic ''- Bruka'' Celeste Buckingham - Never Be You Celeste Buckingham ''- Nobody Knows'' Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celina Ree - Når Du Rør Ved Mig Celina Ree - Se Dig Selv I Mig Celine Dion ''- Alone'' Celine Dion ''- My heart will go on'' Celine Dion ''- Parler a mon pere'' Charlee - Boy Like You Charlie Winston - Hello Alone Charlotte Perrelli - Hero Charlotte Perelli & Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Charlotte, Nanne & Sonja - Holding Out For A Hero Chen Aharoni ''- Or!'' Cher LIoyd - Swagger Jagger Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G - Oath ChianoSky ''- Walking Away'' Chisu - Sama nainen Chris Wallace ''- Remember When (Push Rewind)'' Christian Walz - Like Suicide Christian Walz ''- What's Your Name?'' Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Aguilera ''- Beautiful'' Christina Aguilera - El Beso Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Stürmer - Wir Leben Den Moment Christophe Willem ''- Berlin'' Christopher S feat. Nalaya - Let You Go Ciara ft. Missy Elliott - Work Chisu ''- Kohtalon Oma'' Clare Maguire ''- The Last Dance'' Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You Coldplay - Christmas Lights Coldplay - Clocks Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall Colonia - Laž za laž Cryptic Street ''- Indecisive'' Culture Beat - Mr.Vain C2C ''- Down The Road'' D''' Daley ft. Jessie J ''- Remember Me'' Dan Balan - Freedom Dan Gautreau & Tom Howe ''- Through my eyes'' Dana International ''- Love Boy'' Dangerous Muse ''- Give Me Danger'' Daniel Djokic - Man on fire Daniela Spalla - Arruinarmelo Danny Saucedo & Sasha Strunin - Emely Darin - Lovekiller Darko Ilievski i Magdalena Cvetkoska ''- Pepel'' David Bisbal - Ave María David Guetta - Toy friend David Tavare & Nina - Centerfold Dear Euphoria ''- No More Time To Weep'' Declan Galbraiith - Tell Me Why Delain - Get The Devil Out Of Me Delilah - Go Delilah - Shades of Grey Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas - This is me Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia '' Denis Lyubimov - ''Lyubvy bolshe net Deniz Seki ''- Masal'' DESISLAVA - Never end Diamondz ''- Ata Hakochav'' Diandra - Outta My Head Die Toten Hosen ''- Zamrożona Wyborowa'' Dillon ''- Thirteen Thirtyfive'' Dima Bilan - Never Let You Go Dino Merlin - Love In Rewind Ditte Marie - Overflow DJ Antoine feat. Tom Dice - Sunlight DJ M.E.G. ft. Sergey Lazarev & Timati ''- Moscow to California'' DJ Smash ft. Vintazh ''- Moskva'' DJs from Mars & Fragma - Insane D'NASH ''- En el Medio de la Calle'' Dobrády Ákos feat Emilia - Szerelemre hangolva Doda - Titanium Dolores O'Riordan - Human Spirit Dolores O'Riordan - The Journey Dominika Migrova ''- Nova'' Donatan - Nie lubimy robić Dorians - Fly Duffy - Warwick Avenue Dustin The Turkey - Irelande Douze Pointe '''E Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love Edita (Abdieski) - Change Edita Abdieski - The Key Edyta Górniak - Teraz tu Edyta Górniak - To nie ja Eglė Jakštytė - Love is alive Eileen Khatchadourian - Karouna Eisblume - Iceflowers Eivør - Undo Your Mind Eivør ''- Wall of Silence'' Eldar Qasimov - I'm Fire Electro Morocco ''- Sweetly Down'' Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Aphrodisiac Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Tables Are Turning Elena -'' Auguris'' Elena - Midnight Sun Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira ''- Reggaeton'' Elitsa & Stoyan - Voda '' Elize - ''Automatic Elize - Into Your System Elka - Throw Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou '' Ellie Goulding ''- Anything Could Happen Ellie Goulding - Guns And Horses Ellie Goulding ''- Lights'' Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed Elnare - Ayrildiq Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona Elvana Gjata - Gjaku Im Elvir Mekic - Armija Elvira T - Vse Reszeno Elvis Blue - Lighthouse Emeli Sande - My Kind of love Emeli Sande ''- Next to me'' Emeli Sande - Read All About It Part Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emiliana Torrini - To Be Free '' Emina Jahović - ''Da Mogu Emilia ''- Teardrop '' Emina feat. Natasa ''- Gospodine'' Emir ''- Makina'' Emmanuel Moire - Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emma - Cercavo Amore Emmy - Ayo Enej ''- Skrzydlate Ręce'' Enrique Iglesias - Ayer Enrique Iglesias feat. Sammy Adams - Finally Found You Entela Zhula ''- Per Ty Kam Nevoje'' ENYA ''- May it be'' Eric Saade ''- Big Love'' Erin - Vanha sydän Esther Melody Band ''- Meet me at the water'' Euroband - Fire Euroband - This Is My Life Eva & The Heartmaker - Gone In A Flash Eva And The Heartmaker ''- MR.TOKYO'' Eva Boto - Verjamem Evanescence ''- Lithium'' Evanescence - My Immortal Eva Rivas ''- Apricot Stone'' Eva Simons -''Silly Boy'' Evan ''- Always And Forever '' Eve Angeli ''- Viens'' Evridiki ''- Comme çi Comme ça'' Ewa Jach ''- Mamy czas'' Ewa Farna - Monster High Ewelina Lisowska - Hurt F''' Fabrizio Faniello ''- I Do'' Faith Hill ''- There You'll Be'' Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories Fallulah - Give us a little love Fallulah - Out Of It Fearrington -'' 10000 Grunde'' Fenech-Soler ''- Demons'' Filipa Ruas - Tenso Finger Eleven - Paralyzer Firefox AK ''- Boom Boom Boom'' First Aid Kit ''- Emmylou'' Flaka Krelani ''- T'Boj me Rock'' Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love Florence + The Machine ''- No Light No Light'' Florence + The Machine ''- Shake It Out '' Florrie - Shut You Down Fly Project - Musica Françoise Madeleine Hardy & Perry Blake - Ordinary Day Franka ''- San'' Frida Gold ''- Komm zu mir nach Haus '' Fridrik Ómar - I Want To Know Friðrik Ómar og Frostrósir. - Vetrarnótt Fun feat. Janelle Monáe ''- We Are Young'' F(x) ''- Hot Summer'' '''G Gabrielle ''- Bordet'' Getter Jaani ''- Grammofon'' Getter Jaani - NYC Taxi Getter Jaani - Rockefeller street Getter Jaani - Teater Gienek Loska & Maciej Maleńczuk - You Can't Judge a Book Gille - Grenade Giorgia - E l'amore che conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgos Alkaios & Friends ''- OPA!'' Giorgos Tsalikis - Panikos Giorgos Tsalikis ft. Master Tempo - Ta Perastika Mou Girls Aloud ''- Something New'' Gisela - Él Es Ella Givemeister - Bad romance GJan - Losin you GJan ''- Not Afraid'' Glamour ''- Osen'' Gossip - Move In The Right Direction Grachi ''- Banda Sonora'' Grafa - Nevidim Gregor Salto & Kaoma - Lambada 3000 Greta Salóme - Everywhere around me Greta Salóme, Heiða og Guðrún Árný - Aldrei sleppir mér Greta Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget Goran Karan - Jubin Te, Jubin Guillemots ''- I Don't Feel Amazing Now '' Guillemots ''- Trains To Brazil'' Gülben Ergen & Mustafa Sandal - Şıkır Şıkır Guri Schanke - Ven A Bailar Conmigo H''' Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise ''- Superman'' Hanna ''- Et si'' Hanna Pakarinen - Black Ice Hanna Pakarinen - Go Go Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hanna Pakarinen ''- Stronger Without You'' Hannah Coheh - The Crying Game Harel Skaat - Le'an Harel Skaat - Kama Od Efshar Hatsune - Miku World is mine Halina Mlynkova ''- Kobieta z moich snów'' Hasmik Karapetyan ''- Sirun Asa Barev'' HeartBeat - Bukra Fi Mishmish Helena Paparizou ''- Baby It's Over'' Helena Paparizou - Mr.Perfect Helena Paparizou - Popular Helena Paparizou ''- Tha Me Allios'' Hera Björk ''- Je Ne Sais Quoi '' Hera Björk - My heart Hera Bjørk - Someday HIEN - Not Livin' In Yesterday '' Hind ''- Your heart belongs to me Hot Chip - I Feel Better Hurts ''- Confide in me'' Husky Rescue ''- Sound of Love'' '''I I Blame Coco - In spirit golden I Blame Coco ft. Robyn - Caesar Ich Troje - Keine Grenzen Ich Troje - Prawo Icona Pop - I Love It Idit Halevi - It's my time Idina Menzel - I Stand Ifi Ude - My Baby Gone '' Iiris ''- Melyse Ilaria Porceddu - Libera Ilia Darlin ''- Even When I Lose'' Ilanit - Ey sham IIRIS ''- Just Like An Ogre'' Ilse DeLange ''- Hurricane'' IMANY ''- You will never know'' Imnul Crizei - KK Maka InCulto - Eastern European Funk INDICA - Scissor, Paper and Rock Indochine - Alice & June Ines ''- Pilvepiir'' Infernal - From Paris to a Berlin Infernal - I won't be Crying Infernal - Love Is All Inga & Anush - Ser Yerevan Ingrid Olava - The Guest Ingrid St. Pierre - Ficelles In-Jan - Pofig inje ''- Kofein i CO2'' Inna - Crazy Sexy Wild Inna - J'Adore Inna ''- Oare'' Instrumenti ''- Medicine'' Intars Busulis ''- Viss ir iespejams'' Irina Allegrova ''- Ne Obernus Uhodya'' Irina Dorofeeva - Belarus Silnaya Irma - I know Isini Tamta - Ik Amboben Isis Gee - For Life Isis Gee ''- How About That'' Ivan Dorn - Stycamen Ivan & Ivana ''- Kupalle'' Ivana Marić ''- Tebe Voljeti'' Ivana Selakov ''- Nase Malo Slavlje'' Ivana Selakov feat. Aca Lukas ''- Daleko si'' Ivana Selakov & DJ Shone ''- Probijam Led'' Ivi Adamou - AGAP! Ivi Adamou - Call the police Ivi Adamou ''- La La Love'' Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness Ivi Adamou ''- Sose Me'' Iza Lach - Nic Więcej Izia - So Much Trouble '' '''J' Jade Ewen - Burn It Up Jadranka Barjaktarović ''- Dupla s Cemerom'' Jamal ''- DEFTO'' Jamala - It's Me Jamala Jamala ''- Ya tebya lyublyu'' James Arthur - Impossible James Morrison & Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings Janet Leon - Heartache On The Dance Floor Javiera Mena - Luz de piedra de luna Jeff Who ''- Congratulations'' Jelena Karluesa ''- Insomnia'' Jelena Rozga - Dobitna Kombinacija Jelena Rozga - Zanemari Jelena Tomasevic ''- Okeani'' Jelena Tomasevic ft. Bora Dugić - Oro Jelonek ''- Romantic Revenge'' Jannika B ''- Onnenpäivä '' Jasmin - Løber I Stiletter Jennifer Kae - Little White Lies Jenny May ''- Es gribu vēl mīlēt'' Jessie J ''- Laserlight'' Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé Jennifer Rostock - Mein Mikrofon Jena Lee ''- Mon Ange'' Jenni Vartiainen ''- Duran Duran'' Jennifer Lopez ''- Papi'' Jenny Berggren '- 'Let Your Heart Be Mine Jens Marni - Misery Jessie Ware - Wildest Moments Jessica Anderson ''- I did it for love'' Jessica Folcker ''- Crash like a wrecking ball'' Jessie J - Domino Jezus MaRia Peszek - Sorry Polsko Joanna Liszowska ''- Conga'' John Legend - Tonight JoJo - Too Little Too Late Joss Stone ''- You had me'' Jovana Mostur ''- San '' Jovana Nikolic - Moli Moli Jónsi - Gathering Storie Jónsi - Animal Arithmetic Julia Marcell - Matrioszka Julien Comblat - Bien évidemment Justyna Kuśmierczyk - Nasze Ulice Justyna Steczkowska - Święta Przegięta K''' Kaizers Orchestra - Hjerteknuser Kaizers Orchestra - Kontroll På Kontinentet Kaliopi ''- Crno I Belo'' Kaliopi ''- Tvoja'' Kaliopi - Vucića Kalomoira ''- My Secret Combination'' Kalomira - Please Don`t Break My Heart Kalomoira This Is - The Time (Tango) Kamil Mikulčík & Nela Pocisková - Leť Tmou Kara - Jumping Kari Amirian ''- Stronghold'' Karolina Goceva - Mojot Svet Karpe Diem ''- Byduer I Dur'' Karpie Diem - Snovit Kasia Nosowska - Era Retuszera Kat Deluna - Party O' Clock Katerina Stikoudi ft Mohombi ''- Kane me na Meino'' Katerine - Treat Me Like A LADY Kate Nash ''- Do Wah Do'' Kate Ryan ''- Je t'adore'' Kate Ryan ''- La Promesse'' Kate Ryan ft. Narco - Broken Kati Wolf ''- Vár a holnap'' Kati Wolf ''- What about my dreams ?'' Katir Helena Kalaoja ''- Nouruus On Seikkailu'' Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West ''- E.T.'' Katie Melua - A Happy Place Kateryna Bruzhanska - Kak U Nas Na Ukrainye Kato Callebaut - Break Out Kaya & Nesa 100 % - Ljubav ne postoji Keen'V ''- Les Mots'' Kejsi Tola ''- Carry me in yours dreams '' Kejsi Tola ''- S'jemi më atje'' Kelly Clarkson ''- People Like Us'' Kelly Clarkson - You Can't Win Kerli ''- Army Of Love'' Kerli ''- The Lucky Ones'' Kerli ''- Zero Gravityl'' Kesh You - Persona Kimbra - Settle Down King Charles ''- Mississippi Isabel'' Kings of Leon - Use Sombady Koit Toome - Malestused Koit Toome & Getter Jaani - Valged Ood Koki - Poupée Kostas Martakis ''- Fila Me'' Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou Kraftklub ''- Songs für Liam'' Kristina ''- Horehronie'' Kristina - Life is a Game Kristina - Odnijela Te Votka Kristiina Wheeler - Annie and I Ksenia Sitnik - Non Stop Ku-Ku ''- Angelina Jolie'' Kyla La Grange - Catalyst '''L Lacuna Coil - Our Truth Lady Gaga - Fashion of his Love Ladyhawke - Magic LaGaylia Frazier ''- Dr Frankenstein'' LaFee ''- Ich Bin'' Laka - Macko LaLa Band feat. John Puzzle - Dance Dance Dance Laleh ''- Elephant'' LALEH ''- Vårens Första Dag'' Lama - Probach Lana Del Rey ''- Summertime Sadness'' Lana Jurcevic - Kopija La Oreja de Van Gogh Jueves La Oreja de Van Gogh ''- La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas'' La Roux - Quicksand Lasgo - Something Las Ketchup ''- Un de vez en cuando'' Laura Ibizor ''- If Tonight Is my Last'' Laura Jansen ''- Use Somebody'' Laura Närhi - Tämä on totta Lauri Ylönen - Heavy Laurita ''- Yes'' Layana ''- Ur e im tghamarde'' Lemonade Mouth ''- Determinate'' Lena - Stardust Lena - Taken By A Stranger Lena - Touch A New Day Lena ''- What a Man'' Lena Katina ''- Mr. Saxobeat'' Lena Katina ''- Never Forget '' Lena Marlin & Lovebugs - Avalon Lenka - Everything At Once Lenka ''- Trouble Is A Friend'' Leona Lewis - Better in Time Leona Lewis ''- Bleeding Love'' Leona Lewis - Run Leona Lewis - Happy Leona Lewis - I see You Lerika - Sensation Liber i jego zespół z Bitwy na Głosy ''- It's raining man'' Liber & Mateusz Mijal - Winny Lidia Kopania ''- I don't wanna leave'' Lidija & Dejan Matic ''- Ako te zivot slomi'' Lili & Susie - Show Me Heaven Lily Allen - Fuck You Lily Allen ''- Not Fair'' Linda Bengtzing - Jag ljuger så bra Linda Kiraly - Love is overrated Linda Pritchard - You're Making Me Hot-Hot-Hot Linda Sundblad ''- To All my Girls'' Lindsey Stirling - Electric Daisy Violin Lindsey Stirling - Spontaneus me Little Boots - Meddle Lisa Andreas - Stronger Every Minute Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend Lisa Miskovsky ''- Still Alive'' Lisa Miskovsky - Why Start A Fire Little - Mix Wingx LOBODA ''- Oblaka'' Loboda ''- 40 Gradusov'' Lola ''- Más lettél '' Loona - El Tiburón Loreen ''- Crying Out Your Name'' Loreen - If she's the one Loreen ''- My Heart Is Refusing Me'' Loreen ''- See You Again'' Loreen - Sober '' Love Generation - ''Dance Alone Louise Attaque - J't'emmène au vent Loukas Yiorkas ''- Mazi'' Lucia ''- Silence'' Lucinda Williams ''- Copenhagen'' Luminita Anghel & System - Let me try Luna -'' Dragi Moj'' LUXUSLÄRM - Leb Deine Träume Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers Lyriel - Leverage Lys Assia - Giorgio Ł''' '''M Maria Jose ''- Me equivoque'' Maarja ''- Shine It On'' Madcon ''- Glow'' Madonna ''- Hung up!'' Mads Langer ''- Overgir mig langsomt'' Magazin ''- Sijamski Blizanci'' Magdalena Tul - Jak Zapomnieć Magdalena Tul - Jestem Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Maimuna - Queen of Africa Maja Kuec - Na Pol Poti '' Maja Keuc - ''No One Maja Kuec ''- Ta čas'' Maja Nurkich - Carry on Make The Girl Dance - Broken Toy Boy Make The Girl Dance & Pierre Mathieu ''- Baby, Baby...'' Malu - Blanco Y negro Małgorzata Stec ''- Kochankowie z Ulicy Kamiennej'' Mandinga - EuroParty Mandinga - Zaleilah Mandy Capristo - Hurricane Mandy Capristo - Intense Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It Mandy Moore - It’s Gonna Be Love maNga - Fly to Stay Alive maNga - Hayat Bu İşte maNga - We Could Be The Same '' Manian ''- Loco Manizha - Waiting Mans Zermerlöw - Cara Mia Mans Zelmerlöw - Forever Mans Zelmerlöw ''- Miss America'' Marcelina ''- Tatku'' Margaux Simone ''- Nana'' Mária Čírová - Bez obáv Mária Čírová - Save You Maria ft. Helena - In The Dark Maria Haukaas Storeng - Hold On Be Strong Maria Haukaas Storeng - I Surrender Maria Haukaas Storeng - Too Taboo Maria Mena ''- Hold Me'' Maria Mena - Homeless Maria Mena - Viktoria Marianna - Zorba Horepse Marie-Mai ''- Comme Avant'' Marie Picasso ''- This Moment'' Marija Serifović - Agonija Marija Sestic ''- Tajna'' Marilanne ft. Chino y Nacho ''- Se Que Esta Noche Sera'' Marina And The Diamonds ''- How To Be a Heartbraker'' Marina And The Diamonds - Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds - Shampain Mario Álvarez - Voy A Ser Yo Mario Bischin - Macarena Marion Raven - Here I Am Marit Larsen - If A Song Could Get Me You Marit Larsen - Only A Fool Marta Bijan ''- Ciemno'' Marta Sánchez -''Mi cuerpo pide más'' Marzia Gaggioli - Jestem Tutaj Masha Sobko ''- Nenavizhu'' Matt Cardle - Amazing Matt Pokora & Tal - Envole Moi Matteo - Bonita Max Barskih ''- Bely voron'' Max Barskih ''- Lost in Love'' Maxime-Henry - C'etait elle Maya - Vjeruj Ženi Koja Pije Maya Buskila - Nishmati Maya Isacowitz ''-Rehab'' Maya Isacowitz ''- Safe and Sound'' Maya Sar ''- Nespretno'' Małgorzata Żurańska-Wilkowska ''- Tango Kat'' Medina ''- For altid'' Medina - Happening Medina ''- Synd For Dig'' Medina ''- Vi To'' Medina - You and I Meg Myers - Monster Malena Ernman - La Voix Melanie C - First day of my Life Melanie Fiona - Monday Morning Melanie Fiona - 4AM Meldir Quelbekova - Sen Melissa Horn - Under Loven MELISSES - Óti Áfi̱ne Misó Mia Diekow ''- Black Beauty'' Mia Diekow - Herz Micaela Fonti ''- Fuoco e cenere'' Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet Michel Telo - Humilde Residência Mickael Carreira ''- Viver A Vida'' Mihai Alexandru feat. B-Body and Soul - Bang Bang Mihai Trăistariu - Tornerò Mika Newton - Don't Dumb Me Down Mika Urbaniak - In my dreams Mike Candys ft. Evelyn Patric Muller - One Night in Ibiza '' Mike Candys feat. Evelyn - ''Together Again Milica Todorovic - Sve je uzalud Miligram feat Severina ''- Lola'' Mimicry ''- Heat'' Mira Craig - Aces High Miro Jaroš & Petra Humeňanská ''- Na Dne Mora'' Miss Li ''- Bring Back the Sunshine'' Miss Li - My Heart Goes Boom Miss Montreal ''- I Am Hunter'' Mista ''- Emotions'' Modà ''- Sono già solo'' Modà feat. Jarabedepalo ''- Come un pittore'' Monice ''- Boiz'' Monice ''- Only the Good Die Young'' Molly Sandén - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness '' Mónica Naranjo -'' Make You Rock Monika Brodka ''- Varsovie'' Morena ''- Vodka'' Murat Boz - Para Yok '' Muri Enikő - ''Magányos csónak Muse - Survival Musiqq - Abrakadabra Musiqq - No 10-10 Müslüm ''- Erich, Warum Bisch Du Nid Ehrlich'' Mustafa Ceceli - Bir Yanlış Kaç Doğru Mutya Buena ''- Real Girl'' N''' Nabiha - Mind The Gap Nada - Gece Düştü Nâdiya - Si Loin De Vous Narcotic Sound & Christian D ''- Dança Bonito'' Natalia Barbu - Come Again Natalia Jiménez - Por Ser Tu Mujer Natalia Kukulska - Wierność Jest Nudna Natalia Oreiro ''- Cambio dolor'' Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Rodríguez - Liberate Natalia Rodríguez ''- Loco Por Mi'' Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Natasa Bekvalac ''- ''Ja sam dobro Natasha St-Pier - Nos rendez-vous Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa NBC Smash & Katharine Mcphee - Touch Me Neda Ukraden - Na Balkanu Neda Ukraden ft. Clea&Kim - Nije ti dobro (Girls Night) '' Nefre - ''Częstochowa NEISHA ''- Pridejo časi'' Nelly Ciobanu - Hora din Moldova Nelly Furtado ''- Manos Al Aire'' Neon Indian - Polish Girl Nero - Crush On You Nexx ''- Syncronize Lips'' Nicole Saba - Hafdal Ahlam Nicole Scherzinger ''- Wet'' Nicole Tuzii - Sarà possibile Nicoleta Dara - Is it true? Nightwish ''- Amaranth'' Nightwish ''- Storytime'' Nihilista ft. DEMY ''- Zo̱grafiá'' Nikki Jamal ''- Sevdiyimə nifrət'' Nikki Kavanagh - Destiny Nikki Kavanagh - Falling Nikki Kavanagh ''- Sacred Fortune'' Nina Zilli ''- L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love)'' Nina Zilli L'amore Verrà Nina Badric - Dat ce nam Bog Nina Badric - Sanjam Da Smo Skupa Mi Nino ''- Theos '' Nino Dzotsenidze - Shavia Zgva Nikki Palikat - Cantik Nikki Ponte ''- Remembering The Summer Nights'' Nneka - My Home Nocadeň ''- Umriem pri tvojich nohách'' Non Tiq - Quiet Nora Foss Al-Jabri ''- Love Don't Have An Age'' Norah Jones - Everybody Needs A Best Friend Norah Jones ''- Happy Pills'' NOX - Nem lesz több tánc Nuša Derenda - Energy Nuša Derenda - Ja u sebe vjerujem '''O Oceana - As Sweet As You Oceana - Endless summer Oceana - La La Oceana - Put Your Gun Down Oceana - Say Sorry Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks Okean Elzy ''- Ja tak hochu'' Ola - I'm In Love '' Ola Polyakova ''- Russian Style Olivia Anna Livki ''- Abby Abby '' Olly Murs - Troublemaker Olta Boka - Zemrën e lamë peng One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Live While We're Young One Republic ft. Timbaland ''- Apologize'' Ortal ''- Chacun Pense Á Soi'' Owl Eyes ''- Crystalised'' Q''' Quest Pistols ''- Belaya strekoza lyubvi'' Quest Pistols ''- Im your drag'' '''P Pablo Alborán ''- Solamente Tú'' Paloma Faith ''- Picking Up The Pieces'' Paloma Faith - Smoke And Mirrors Pamela Ramljak ''- Mamin Sin'' Panamah - DJ Blues Panetoz ''- Känn Dig Fri'' Paolo Meneguzzi - Era Stupendo Pasha Parfeny - Dorule Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler ''- Quedate Conmigo'' Pastora Soler & Manuel Carrasco ''- Esta Vez Quiero Ser Yo'' Patricia Kazadi & M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now Paula Selling - Perfect Time Paula Seling - Promit Paula Seling ft. Ovi - Playing with fire Paula Seling and Ovi ''- We Got Something'' Paw & Lina - Stolt Af Mig Selv? Pearl Jozefzoon - We can overcome Pectus - Barcelona Pernilla Karlsson - Nar jag blundar Peter Bic Project ''- Hey Now'' Peter Fox ''- Alles Neu'' Petra Marklund ''- Händerna Mot Himlen'' Ping Pong ''- Sameach'' Pin-Up Girls - Nie Zaśniesz Pixie Lott ''- All About Tonight'' Poli Genova - Na Inat Polina Gagarina - The play is over Polina Xristodoulou - Anantikatastatos Poluzjanci - Prosta piosenka Porcelan Black - Naughty Naughty PorcelainBlack ''- This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like'' Potap i Nastya - Pryleleto Potop & Nastia - RuRuRu PSY ft. Hyuna ''- Gangnam style'' Puggy - Last Day On Earth Pussycat Dolls - Sway R''' Radio Killer ''- Calling you'' Ramona Rey - Imiona Randi - Anybody Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Razorlight - America Rebecca Ferguson - Backtrack Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold Rebecca Ferguson - Teach me How to be loved Rebeka Dremelj - A je to ljubezen Rebeka Dremelj ''- Nepremagljiva'' Regina - Bistra Voda Regina Spektor - Samson REMA - My Illusion Remady & Manu-L ''- Higher Ground'' Renata Stiefel - Opuskayu oruzhiye Revolver - Wind Song Rezarta Shkurta - Me Fal Rezarta Smaja - Ti ? Ricki - Lee Burn It Down Ricky Martin - Mas Rihanna ''- Diamonds'' Rita Ora ''- Somebody That I Used To Know'' Rita Ora ft. DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now Rita Ora & Tinie Tempah ''- R.I.P'' Robbie Williams ''- She's The One'' Robyn -'' Call you Girlfriend'' Robyn ''- Dancing on my Own'' Rod Janois ''- Ca ira mon amour'' Roisin Murphy - Overpowered Rona Nishliu ''- Shko pastro pas saj'' Rona Nishliu ''- Suus'' Rona Nishliu - Veriu Rona Nishliu - Zonja Vdekje Ronya - Hyperventilating Rosa López ''- Yo No Soy Esa'' Roxette - No one Makes it on Her Own Rozi - Krunk Röyksopp ''- What Else Is There ?'' Rusko feat. Amber Coffman - Hold On Ruslana - Euphoria Ruslana - Rahmaninov Russian Red ''- Everyday Everynight'' '''S Saara Aalto ''- Blessed With Love'' Sabina Babayeva ''- When The Music Dies'' Sabrina - Dança Comigo Saint Saviour - Here in Me Sam and the Womp - Bom Bom Safura ''- Drip Drop'' Safura ''- Gonna Let You Know '' Safura ''- Glass houset'' Safura ''- Paradise'' Safura - Runaway Safura - Soulless Sail - Awolnation SAKARIS - In a Box Sakis Ruwas - This Is Our Night Salaam ''- Sami Yusuf'' Samsaya - ADHD (Love Me Not) Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room Sanja ''- The One'' Sanna Nielsen - Im in Love Sara Bareilles - King Of Anything Sarah Blasko - I Awake Sarah Connor ''- Just One Last Dance'' Sarah Dawn Finer ''- Nu vet du hur det känns'' Sarah Engels ''- Only For You '' Sarah Riani - Paranoiak Sarbel - Yassou Maria Sasha Lopez & Broono ''- All My People'' Scouting For Girls - Elvis Ain't Dead Sebastian Krantz ft. Michaela Gosberg - You belong to me Sebastian Wurth - Hard To Love Me Sebastian Wurth - The Time Is Right Sebnem Paker ''- Dinle'' Seka Aleksić - Laka Meta Seka Aleksić - Svi Tvoji Milioni Selah Sue ''- Raggamuffin'' Selah Sue -''This World'' Selena Gomez & The Scene ''- Love You Like A Love Song'' Selena Gomez & The Scene - Un Año Sin Lluvia Selma - All out of luck Selma Bajrami ''- Baksis'' Senit ''- Through the Rain'' September - Party In My Head Sertab Erener ''- Breathe in deeper'' Serebro - Mama Ljuba Serine Poghosyan ''- Yes Em Du Es'' Serpenti ''- Io no sono normale '' Serpenti ''- Uomo Donna'' Sertab Erener - Here i am '' Severina - ''Brad Pitt Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Moja Štikla Severina ''- Uzbuna'' Severina - Zanemari Severine Ferrer - La Coco-Dance Severina Feat. FM BAND - Italiana Sexion d'assaut ''- Problèmes d'adultes'' Sex pistols ''- Anarchy in the uk'' Shakira ''- Addicted To You'' Shakira - Objection (Tango) Shakira ft. Santana - Illegal Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean ''- Hips Don't Lie'' Shaun Baker & Maloy ''- Give '' Shaya - In Your Eyes SheMoans - Supergirl Sheryfa Luna - Le temps court Shirley Clamp - Min Karlek '' Shontelle - ''Impossible Sopho Nizharadze & Giorgi Ushikishvili & Nino Surguladze - Chemo Afkhazeto Shyma - Ocean SHY'M ''- En Apesanteur'' Shy'm ''- Et Alors'' SHY'M - Je Sais Shy'm ''- Prendre L'Air'' SHY'M - On se fout de nous Sibel Tüzün - Maalesef Siddharta ''- My Dice'' Silva Hakobyan ''- De Gna'' Silvia Night ''- Congratulations'' Simone ''- Stay Awake'' Simonetta Spiri feat. Madback - Dopo mi uccidi Sirena - Innocent Killah Sirusho - I Like It Sirusho - PreGomesh Sirusho - Qele Qele SILJA ''- Sokrataesk '' Skip the Use - Ghost Skrillex ''- Rock n roll'' Skunk Anansie - My Ugly Boy Sky Ferreira ''- Obsession'' Skylar Grey ''- Dance Without You'' Slava ''- Odinochestvo'' Slick Beats ''- Rock the beat'' SMOLA A HRUŠKY ''- Pridaj Si Ma'' Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark Sofi Marinova - Love Unlimited Sofia Essaidi ''- Femme D'Aujourdhui'' Sofia Mestari - Ne Pars Pas Sofia Mountassir - Away Sofia Vossou - I Anixi Son Of A Kid & Ania - Don't Speak Love Sone Silver ''- Free At Last'' Sonja Aldén - I din Himmel Sons & Alenka Gotar - Mostovi '' Sopho Khalvashi ''- Visionary Dream Soraya - Arnelas La Noche Es Para Mi Soraya ''- Mi Mundo Sin Ti'' SoundQ ''- Elephants' Graveyard'' SOWSOW feat LIYAH - En la luna'' Sóley - Smashed Birds Sóley - Theater Island Stefanie Heinzmann - Diggin in the dirt Stefanie Heinzmann ''- The Unforgiven'' Stella Mwangi - Haba Haba Stella Mwangi - Lookie Lookie Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas Feat. Iggy Azalea - Beat Down Stiftelsen - Vart jag än går Stilettos - I Nat Er Der Kun Musik Studio Alektik - Don't destroy Studio Killers ''- Eros And Apollo'' Sugababes '-' Push The Button Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Sunrise Avenue - Hollywood Hills Sunstroke Project - Set My Soul On Sushy ''- Don't Kiss Me, Just Eat Me'' Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tęcza Sys Bjerre - Alle Mine Veninder System Of A Down - Lonely day Svetlana Loboda - 40 Gradusov Svetlana Loboda ''- Zhit Legko'' Svetlana Loboda & Max Barskih - Serdtse Byotsya Svetlana Seka Aleksic - Aspirina Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child Swedish House Mafia - One '''T TAL - On avance Talib Tale - Bilmesem Tamar Kaprelian - March Mornings Tamar Kaprelian - New Day Tamara - Nejkes Da Sum Sama Tarkan - Gülümse Kaderine Tarja - Until My Last Breath Tarja Turunen - I walk Alone Tarja Turunen ''- Poison'' Tatiana Okupnik ''- Spider Web'' t.A.T.u - Friend Or Foe Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Taylor Swift ''- Safe & Sound'' Tereza Kerndlová ''- Tepe Srdce Mý'' The All-American Rejects ''- Dirty Little Secret'' The Cardigans - Hanging Around The Cranberries ''- Zombie'' The Dorians ''- Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'' The Jet Set - Time To Party The Kooks - Mr. Maker The Marker ''- If you didn't love me'' The National Fanfare of Kadebostany - Walking with a Ghost The Pretty Reckless ''- Make Me Wanna Die '' The Prodigy - Breathe The Rasmus i Anette Olzon - October and April The XX - Intro The Wante - Chasing the sun Thomas Holm - Ikea Thorunn Antonia - Too Late TIKTAK - Heilutaan Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten Timoteij ''- Het '' Timoteij - Kom Tina ''- Si Sam'' Tina Carol - Shinshilla '' Tina Carol ''- Show me your love Tina Dickow - You Wanna Teach Me To Dance TinkaBelle ''- The Man I Need'' Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida - Hangover '' Tokio Hotel - ''Durch den Monsun TOLA ''- Don't Go'' Tolvai Renáta - Élek A Szemeidben Tooji - Stay Tooji ''- Swan Song'' Tom Boxer & Morena feat. J Warner - Deep In Love Tom Dice - Lucy Tom Dice ''- Me and my guitar'' Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade ''- Imagine'' Toni Mehmetaj ''- Endrra E Pare'' Tony Bennett ft. Lady Gaga - The Lady Is A Tramp Tony Carreira ''- A Sonhar Contigo'' Tristania - Year of the Rat Tune ''- Masquarade'' TSA - 51 TWIINS - I'm Still Alive TWiiNS - Slip of The Tongue U''' Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Rändajad '''V Valerius ''- You've'' Valeriy Meladze ''- Svet uhodyaschego solnca'' Valeriya - Backto love Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles '' Vanilla Ninja ''- Tough Enough VanVelzen - The Rush of Life '' Vartana Taymayan - ''Halel EM Vazquez Sounds Adele ''- Rolling In The Deep'' Veca Janicsák ''- Labirintus'' Veca Janicsák ''- Szenvyedely'' Velile - Injabulo Velvet - Chemistry Victor Kiraly - Solo Vitas - Opera 2 Venke Knutson - Just A Minute Vera Breznheva - Ischu Tiebia Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Spaset Mir Verka Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai Veriko Turashvili ''- Ra kargi xar'' Verona ''- Hey Boy'' Verona - Stay With Me Vesa Luma - Edhe Nje Fundvit Ville Valo & Manna ''- Just for Tonight'' Vintage - Derevija W''' Wanessa ''- High'' Wham! ''- Wake me up before you go'' Wildboyz ft. Ameerah - The Sound Of Missing You Wildstylez Feat. Niels Geusebroek - Year Of Summer will.i.am feat. Mick Jagger & Jennifer Lopez - T.H.E. Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Memories Within Temptation ''- Shot In The Dark'' '''X Xandee ''- Conga'' Xandria - Ravenheart '' '''Y' Yandar & Yostin ft. Andy Rivera - Te Pintaron Pajaritos Yarabi - Komoyo Yeah Yeah Yeah's - Head's will roll YELLE - Que Veux-Tu Yohanna - Butterflies And Elvis Yohanna - Nótt Youngblood - Youngblood Yvonne Catterfeld ''- Sag mir was meinst du'' Z''' Zaho - Je Te Promets Zara ''- Im'nin'alu'' ZAZ - Je Veux Ziyoda - Kun Tong Zlata Ognevich ''- Angely'' Zlata Ognevich - Japan Zlata Ognevich ''- The kukushka'' Zlata Ognevich ''- Prystrast'' ZZ Ward - Put the Gun Down '''1-10, inne 4MINUTE - Mirror Mirror 4MINUTE ''- Volume Up'' 77 Bombay Street ''- I love Lady Gaga'' Árstíðir ''- Ljóð í sand'' Ümman ''- Yeri görünür'' #TodosConPastora ''- Around the world'' 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • SPECJALNA • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • SPECJALNA • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 Inne: Preselekcje • Lista uczestników • Klasyfikacja Generalna • WORLD SONG CONTEST EXTRA